The purpose of the Facilities and Logistics Services (FLS) is to provide a safe, reliable functioning building[unreadable] and associated systems in support of the scientific focus of the Galveston National Laboratory. In pursuit of[unreadable] these aims, the FLS will provide a computer-aided preventive maintenance program designed to minimize[unreadable] unscheduled downtime of equipment and systems. The Facility Operations Manager, and/or, his/her[unreadable] Assistant Manager will provide coordination and oversight to the daily maintenance activities. A proactive[unreadable] maintenance effort will be deployed wherever possible; however, there will be some measure of unplanned[unreadable] work on occasion. Therefore, a user-friendly work request system will be provided to obtain services as[unreadable] needed. The Director of the FLS Core will also oversee the day-to-day operations of required logistics[unreadable] services as they relate to domestic material delivery and distribution, as well as the daily cleaning services.[unreadable] The priorities of the core are the following:[unreadable] 1. Ensure reliability of systems and controls as it relates to staff safety[unreadable] 2. meet regulatory requirements[unreadable] 3. Coordinate processes and review incidents[unreadable] 4. Provide reliable and functional operations of the physical environment as it relates to staff and[unreadable] programmatic support[unreadable] 5. Effectively manage energy needs[unreadable] 6. Provide oversight and coordinate space utilization[unreadable] 7. Schedule moves and equipment installation